


Fine Line

by Nishinoyas_Bae



Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Confession, Cute, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, part 3 of 3 part series, slight angst, they finally confess their love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoyas_Bae/pseuds/Nishinoyas_Bae
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya confess their mutual love for each other
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: You're looking like you fell in love tonight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720216
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	Fine Line

All Asahi could do is think about how he could squash him. It wouldn’t take much and if anything, he was surprised it hasn’t happened already. Nishinoya sits on Asahi’s bedroom floor with the giants head in his lap, giving the ace a perfect view of the liberos defined jaw, littered with 4 small bruises from todays brutal practice.

Aoba-Johsai’s latest match plays on the small screen of Asahi’s laptop, the sound muffled by textbooks surrounding the portable device- a never ending loom that it isn’t long until Asahi leaves for University. That it isn’t long until he leaves Nishinoya behind. The thought alone sends a sharp pain right to Asahi’s heart, and he swears his lungs are being used as a demons stress ball, contracting in on itself. Until he feels small fingers tugging on the knots of his hair.

Nishinoya never realises when he starts, only when the action has begun. Its started to turn into a reflex when he can hear Asahi’s breathing turn shallow and quiet. It was something the libero never learned he knew until one day he did. He just knew. The beginning of an anxiety attack. Nishinoya felt lucky he’s never had to experience one first hand, but his heart breaks whenever he hears that shallow breathing. He never asks what their about or why they come on so suddenly. Instead, he opts for stroking the ace’s hair, not only a soothing action for Asahi, but also himself.

Asahi’s hair smells like apples and coconut, a concoction the libero didn’t think would work but unmistakably Asahi’s scent. His hair is still slightly damp, not having dried it after his shower as he didn’t want to keep Nishinoya waiting. Feeling the gentle tugs and the pangs in his roots, he realises he forgot to brush his hair too, not that the smaller male seems to mind.

And its this. The sound of squeaking sneakers played through the laptop speaker, the feel of Noya’s hand in his hair, the smell of Noya’s sweat and milk and honey bodywash, and it’s the sight of the 4 small bruises on the liberos jaw. This feels like home to Asahi. This is what feeling safe feels like. Asahi doesn’t realise he’s crying until Nishinoya looks at him, worry evident on his faces as he wipes away the tear.

“Are you tired? I can go if you need me to?” Noya didn’t want to go, not when Asahi was looking at him with tears in those brown eyes. Asahi didn’t want him to go, even if he is tired. Asahi wants to sleep and Noya’s eyes be the first thing he see’s when he wakes up.

“I’m scared.” The ace admits in a whisper, the words loud with weight and he can’t help but focus on the small hand that hasn’t left his face.

“What are you scared of?” Nishinoya’s whispers are unsettling. He’s loud and brash, full of light and energy. He wasn’t designed to whisper and be in silence, but if Asahi needs the quiet to bear the burden of his words, whispers is what Nishinoya will give. He’d give anything for Asahi to feel safe.

_I’m scared that leaving means leaving you. You, with your comforting hands, those golden-brown eyes so full of life. You, who is normally running and jumping around- now full of quiet whispers. You, who makes my heart burst and my skin flow. You._ “What if I can’t do this?” _What if I can’t leave you?_ “What if the world is too much?” _What if I can’t cope without you by my side._

Noya rubs his thumb along Asahi’s cheekbone, feeling the giants face grow warm under his palm and he breathes, for the first time in what feels like forever. He takes this moment to draw the ace’s features. His glass face, the thickness of his eyebrows. Those brown eyes, accompanied by those long butterfly lashes. The point to his nose and the slight quiver in his upper lip and the stubble across his jaw. Noya can’t help but be entranced _again_. Just like he was when they first met. _Over and over again_. He is breathtaking-literally. Nishinoya is selfish. He doesn’t want Asahi to leave. To leave him. Asahi is the best home he has ever known. But Noya can’t be selfish when it comes to Asahi. Never with him.

“You’re the bravest person I know. You’re smart, and you’re resilient. A scaredy-cat? Sure. But you’re kind. Kinder than anyone I’ve ever met. You’re gentle and a team player. You know what you want and you go after it. Every time, without fail. I’m not worried about you, you’ve got this. Plus, you have Suga and Daichi nearby. And you’re got 24/7 access to a phone, which means you have 24/7 access to me. You are supported, with every decision you make. Especially by me. Just don’t forget about me while you’re away.” He can’t believe with sentiments coming out of his mouth, as true as they are. Asahi can’t help it as more tears begin to fall. He has never heard such kind words before. Never felt so secure and supported. Never felt so loved.

“I could never forget about you.” Asahi chokes, feeling his heart beat outside of his chest. “I don’t go after everything I want. I haven’t in a long time.” _Oh god, I didn’t mean to say that out loud!_ Asahi closes his eyes as though it would erase what he said.

Noya cocks his head to the side with a quizzical look on his face. “What do you mean Asahi?”

Suddenly, it’s all too much. His hands, his smell, his touch, his words -too much.

“Can you get your hands off me? Please?” Asahi splutters out the words, barely, and Noya feels a kick in his stomach.

_Of course, you basically tell the dude you love him and then you coddle him. Fuck._ Noya removes his hands and Asahi replaces them with his own, large hands covering his eyes.

“Do you need me to go, Asahi?” _Please say no_.

“Yes, wait no. Fuck, I don’t-“ He chokes himself off and Noya can’t do this. Not when Asahi is crying. He pulls the giants hands away and holds his wrists in his hands. His warm and calloused hands and Asahi has never loved and hated the liberos stubbornness more.

“I don’t go after everything.” He repeats, and there is a tsunami of mutant butterflies in his stomach, kicking him around.

“What do you want?” Finally, Asahi pulls his eyes to Noya’s and he’s willing to risk it all.

“I want you.” He doesn’t give the libero a choice or a chance to respond before he removes his hands and places them awkwardly on the back of Noya’s neck, pulling him down. And they kiss. Mostly. Nishinoya’s mouth lands half on Asahi’s and half on his cheek with their position but its perfect. Nishinoya wants to kick himself because he’s finally doing it. He’s finally kissing the boy of his dreams and fuck, if this isn’t the best day of his life. The best day of both their lives.

When they pull away, Asahi’s hair is a mess and there is a kink in Noya’s neck. Both red-faced with racing hearts and wide smirks.

“I want you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I hope you guys like it and leave a comment if you feel!  
> Maybe even ideas for future oneshots? Either Haikyuu or MHA related :)  
> You guys can also find me on my wattpad or tumblr (nishinoyasbae)


End file.
